


Patrón: Legendary Bender

by TheNumberFour



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Shower Sex, Sproggle, and Allura gets SPROGGLES, only slight angst but just to drive Allura to drink a little, the gang gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberFour/pseuds/TheNumberFour
Summary: Allura discovers that Altean biology reacts strangely with Earth alcohol... and close proximity to a certain former space emperor.





	Patrón: Legendary Bender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryo (Hiari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiari/gifts).



> Hi Ryo! I'm your gifter for this Valentine's Exchange! You mentioned you wanted fluffy and smutty, so here's a bit of both! Hope you enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day :)

Lotor’s arrival on Earth was far more amiable than Allura could have expected. He accepted a short imprisonment while they decided what to do with him. After a grueling interrogation process, they determined that, despite his wrongdoings in the past, that he was a suitable ally in the fight against Haggar. Of course, he had limited access to most areas in the Garrison and was under near constant surveillance, but other than that the former Galra Emperor was free to roam the halls as he pleased. Those were his own terms of the deal.

They proved to be inconvenient for Allura, however. She frequently came face-to-face with this _monster_ who had ruined the lives of so many of her people, who had tricked her into building his Sincline mech, and even worse, into _loving_ him.

Turning the corner, she’d ram into his chest, now unarmored and clothed in a regulation uniform similar to her own pink one, but in a lavender matching his skin tone. He’d try to speak to her but she’d dash away before allowing him any chance to explain himself. She knew all she needed to know about Prince Lotor.

“You know what you need?” Lance asked her one day, noting her stress with the Lotor situation. “A drink.”

Allura was puzzled, and merely lifted up the bottle of water from the table beside her lounge seat. “Unfortunately I already have one. It’s not doing much good.”

Hunk snorted from the chair beside her, “He means alcohol. Wine and spirits. Liquor.”

Allura nodded in understanding, but sighed. “If only I had some nunvill… or some gindryroot wine. That was my favorite back on Altea.”

Lance grinned, “I might be able to do you one better…”

A half-hour later she, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were all sprawled out on the floor, passing around a bottle of clear liquid Lance called “tequila”.

“Took ages to smuggle these babies in,” he’d said, pulling two bottles, one long one emblazoned with a big red _SMIRNOFF_ and a shorter, fatter one with a round cork, from behind his back, “and luckily, Veronica taught me all the tricks.”

“Please don’t tell me this has been anywhere near your butt.” Pidge had said with a disappointed shake of her head.

“No promises.” He’d replied, popping the cork and pouring out the first round.

The drink tasted strong, though it wasn’t strong enough to breach Allura’s threshold. Pidge was the first to get tipsy, followed shortly after by Lance, and then by Hunk. There was still a half a bottle of tequila left, and the other drink, _vodka,_ If Allura recalled correctly, hadn’t even been touched. Human tolerance wasn’t nearly as good as that of Alteans. One drink of nunvill would have them hallucinating in no time.

After Allura had had several small glasses (shots? Her three friends had taken to screaming the word several times every time Allura drank another one) she began feeling warm and dizzy.

A giggle burbled up in her chest, though no one had said anything particularly funny.

“Oh _now_ she’s feeling it?” Lance asked incredulously after hearing Allura’s laugh. “Right when the rest of us are on the verge of blackout?”

Pidge had already passed out, her body strewn over Lance’s lap as he sat on the couch. Hunk was playing a video game, and by his grunts of frustration, his inebriation wasn’t doing him any favors.

“Hunk can you toss me a controller? I’m not allowed to move.” Lance said.

“No. Shhhh.” Hunk responded, eyes glued to the TV and fingers moving rapidly over the buttons.

Allura’s mouth quirked into a frown. Maybe she’d missed all the fun of being drunk already.

She set the now-empty bottle on the table beside her, grabbed the controller closest to Hunk, and handed it to Lance on her way out of the room. She needed some fresh air.

The Garrison had a small courtyard with a little garden at its center. Allura enjoyed coming out to observe the flowers and think on occasion. When she arrived, she noticed that her usual spot on the bench was occupied.

Lotor stood as soon as he saw her. It may have been the alcohol, but Allura didn’t _immediately_ turn on her heel and retreat. When she finally did, however, he grabbed her wrist. She was reminded of that moment in his mother’s lair, when he’d kept her from running then too.

“Allura, please.” Lotor said, “I just wish to speak with you.”

“Well I,” she replied, wrenching her wrist away, “do not wish to hear what you have to say. You explained yourself to the Garrison.”

The force of her movement coupled with her intoxication caused her to stumble forward.

Lotor grabbed her wrist again, this time to stop her from falling rather than to stop her from leaving. Allura ended up spun around after he pulled her backward, face buried in his chest.

He smelled spicy and musky and utterly _divine._ Allura’s cheeks flared with heat as she breathed in.

“Allura, are you alright?” Lotor asked, distracting her from his scent. She jumped back.

“Fine.” She said, punctuating her answer by crossing her arms. “You just. Smell nice… is all.”

_Why would you tell him that?_ She mentally berated herself as soon as the words left her mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, and she could see the reflections of the stars in their blue depths. He always had pretty eyes.

Lotor’s lips parted. “I… what?”

Allura’s own blue eyes blinked in shock at the traitorous thought that had managed to slip from her lips. She pressed her lips together, clamping her mouth tightly shut to prevent anything else from escaping. She needed to get out of here before she had the chance to say any other stupid things… or worse, fall for him all over again.

“I… I must go.” She said, feeling the heat in her face move to her chest and rise a couple degrees.

The temperature only rose higher when she reached her quarters. By then, Allura was sweating and panting hard, and the warmth from her chest turned into a fire between her legs. The damn Galtean had sent her into a sproggle.

 

 

Allura was burning the next morning. _Damn_ Lance for giving her tequila. _Damn_ tequila for reacting so poorly with her Altean anatomy. _Damn_ Lotor for finding her at the least convenient times. _Damn_ Lotor for smelling so good. _Damn_ the blasted sproggles. The curses cycled through her mind on a loop. She was lucky she had her own quarters in the Garrison because clothes just weren’t an option while she was in this state. She sweated and writhed and groaned through clenched teeth as her fingers strained to do work meant for a much different object. One that belonged to a mate.

_Lotor._ His face flashed through her mind again and again. And though she tried to stop it, she found it gave her far more relief to fantasize.

She imagined his fingers lacing through hers, claws digging into the back of her hands as he pinned them down above her head. His free hand would travel down her body, sending tingling sparks wherever they brushed. Her breast, her navel, the insides of her thighs, and finally, the place she needed them most. She dug into her core with her own fingers, trying to ignore their smallness  as they curled into her most sensitive spot. It was almost enough to bring her to climax, but she still found herself reaching for it. She was so close to the peak, she let out the smallest of whimpers, “Lotor.”

“Come for me, darling.” His voice of pure velvet, even when recreated in her imagination, sent her over, and she had to muffle her sobs into her pillow lest anyone in the hallway hear her scream.

Though she was sated for now, she knew the heat would return soon. She laid in her mussed bed for a few more dobashes before getting up, clothing herself in loose pajama pants and a t-shirt, and heading to the showers to clean up.

The locker room was thankfully empty. It had to be Coran’s doing. Though she didn’t directly inform him about her _condition_ she was sure he could smell it on her during breakfast before it fully took hold. It seemed he cleared her section of the Garrison accordingly, as the showers were usually busy at this time of day.

Allura removed her clothing and turned on the water, stepping in without waiting for it to heat up. She needed to cool down and wash off as much of her sproggle’s musk as possible. The relief of the icy water running down her body was nearly unparalleled. _Nearly_.

The door to the bathroom opened and Allura let out a scream of surprise, almost slipping on the slick tiled floor. She turned to see the intruder and was met with the very face plaguing her fantasies.

“The sign on the door means _women’s_ restroom, you _idiot!”_ Allura hissed, covering her naked body as best she could. They were _communal_ showers, and there wasn’t much there to provide privacy.

“I thought I would be able to talk with you here.” He said, eyes wide as they drank in the sight of her bare body. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I’m in the middle of something.” She squeaked.

“I’m well aware.” He replied. “I could smell you from the other side of the compound.”

“And you still thought it prudent to interrupt one of my most private moments?”

“I thought we could put aside our differences for now. I have a proposal for a… ah… mutually beneficial arrangement.” And it was then that Allura noticed the thin sheen of sweat on his brow, the dilated pupils, the spicy scent emanating from him, just barely perceptible through the shower mist _._ He was in rut. And she was sproggling like mad. And he was in rut most likely _because_ she was sproggling like mad.

_“Are you insane?”_ Allura asked, completely mortified. Her mind told her to keep covering herself, to turn away toward the wall to avoid his penetrating, lustful gaze. Her instincts told her to face him fully and expose all of herself for him to see. “If we mate now we might…” She tried to gesture with her hands as best she could, “ _produce.”_ It came out more like a whisper.

He took a step forward, gaze smoldering. “I’m a half breed, Allura.” He drawled. “Every medic I’ve ever met has told me I’m infertile.” He took another step, tugging off his shirt and undershirt in one swift motion. She was so mesmerized by his hair tumbling back down around his shoulders that she removed her hands from in front of her breasts and her nether regions, completely forgetting her nakedness. His body was immaculate, and her instincts were imploring her to touch it, to run her fingers over his muscles.  She took several steps forward, as if he was in a trance. The scent he emitted was hypnotic. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling the smell of his rut. When she caught herself reaching down to undo the tie on his loose trousers, she paused.

Lotor leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

“Let me help you feel _good.”_ With that, Allura knew she needed him. They needed to ride out their heat together.

_Literally._

She grabbed the string and untied the knot, then realized the one on his trousers wasn’t the only one she’d be dealing with. His cock was long, violet, and ridged, and the beginnings of a sizable knot were showing at the base.

Allura licked her lips.

He stepped under the spray beside her, reaching over to increase the water temperature to match the heat Allura felt between them. The cold water was no match for it. She studied his chest, fingers trailing down the purple skin and tracing his defined abdominal muscles. He dragged a hand down her hip, cupping her bottom to pull her lower half closer, while the other hand found her clit and began to tease it. _Stars_ , she’d only ever dreamed about those claws on her cunt.

She shuddered, wrapping her hands around his neck to pull him down close. She could feel the length of him against her and ground against it. His hands clenched around her buttocks, claws creating the most delicious pinpricks of pain. She needed something as rough as a Galra in rut could provide and she needed it _now._

One of her hands snaked down between them, grabbing his cock and stroking it before guiding it up to her entrance. In moments he’d lifted her and slammed her back against the cool tile of the shower wall. Somehow he’d managed to push himself halfway inside her in that one swift move.

“I, ah, may need your help, love.” He was large, that was for certain. Allura relaxed, sinking down further until she reached the knot. Oh, it was certainly fully formed now, and she’d need to expand to take it in.

With a deep breath, Allura expanded the size of her entrance, slipping down easily over the knot before returning to normal. She was seated snugly around his cock, and there wasn’t anywhere else that her sproggle would rather she be.

He rocked up into her, and she let out a scream, sensitive after shapeshifting to fit him. She rolled her hips back against him and they both let out twin moans. One hand left her ass and scrabbled at the tiled wall near her head, wet with condensation.

His nails tore into the grout, and hers clawed scores into his back. He panted, pistoning upwards into her at _just_ the right angle. She screamed and then craned her head down to bury it in his neck. He gave another thrust and she bit down on the purple expanse of skin there. The tingling taste of salt alerted her that she’d drawn blood.

It was animal, this thing between them. Fashioned out of pure instinct, the lust for him was something that his wrongdoings could not quash. Allura’s feelings of anger and hatred could only fuel the raging inferno in the pit of her stomach.

“Allura.” He gasped, hand crunching through the wall behind her. Her arousal only intensified from it. _A strong mate_. _A powerful mate_.

One more thrust up into her had her throwing her head back, cunt clasping hard around his cock. He leaned into her neck this time, biting down hard as he reached his climax.

Lotor slid down to the floor, still cradling the princess as she throbbed around him.

“I’ve missed you, Allura.” Lotor whispered, nuzzling her cheek. He pressed a kiss there, but she shifted away right after.

She knew it was a feeble attempt at distancing herself from him, especially considering the fact that his cock was still nestled inside her.

“Tell me what I must do for you to forgive me.” Lotor mumbled against her wet skin as he trailed down to press kisses to her neck, just below her jaw.

Allura’s sproggle-addled mind was inclined to answer with, “Keep doing that.”

Instead, she said, “You can’t bring them back. You can’t take back the things you said.”

Lotor pulled away, tilting Allura’s head to look up at him with the hand he moved to cup the side of her face, brushing away stray droplets that ran down from her soaked hair.

“The fact that I cannot change the past has haunted me enough all this time. I swear to you that I will make up for the path I chose to take.”

He rested his forehead against hers. “I know there is nothing I can do to make it _right_. But at least allow me to try to make it better.”

They remained that way as she thought on it. He was helping them fight back against Haggar now. He had returned to them, to _her,_ instead of joining the witch to put the Alteans through any more hell. She realized, as they lay breathless against each other in the shower spray, that he’d already begun on a path to atonement. Tentatively, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his.

“Alright.” She murmured against his mouth. She felt his lips curve upward. Her voice took on a teasing lilt as she moved to whisper in his ear, rolling her hips against his for good measure. “You can start by giving me another round.”

“As you wish, my princess.”


End file.
